Rtas 'Vadum
Rtas 'Vadum (formerly 'Vadumee before the Great Schism), also known as Half-Jaw by fans and missing mandibles by Bungie (a nickname that caught on before his actual name was revealed) and Ship Master in Halo 3 in-game dialogue, is a Sangheili Ship Master of the Assault Carrier Shadow of Intent. He was the only known Special Operations Commander in the entire Covenant Military. Biography 'Service with the Covenant' The Last voyage of the Infinite Succor When the agriculture ship Infinite Succor was boarded by an unknown threat, Rtas 'Vadumee led a team there to investigate. This team was comprised of Special Operations Elites and Grunts, along with securing a Legate known as the Minister of Etiology. They encountered the Flood for the first time there. It is during this time that 'Vadumee is depicted as expressing great care for the soldiers under his command, even Grunts, telling them to get behind the Elites. The latter is particularly a typical and remarkable for any known Elite. His respect for others is unparalleled. In an attempt to kill the Flood, 'Vadum used the Engineering station to set a Slipspace course to the sun. During that time, it was revealed that the Legate had become infected, and Rtas had to battle his infected sub-commander Kusovai. He was able to make a mortal strike at the infected Kusovai, though, by allowing Kusovai to strike him along his arm and face, having his left mandibles cut off. He managed to escape two minutes before the Slipspace Jump occurred. He is believed to be the only survivor of the Infinite Succor mission.The Last Voyage of the Infinite Succor Alpha Halo It is unlikely that Rtas 'Vadumee was present on the original Installation 04, due to the fact that he was stationed on the Fleet of Particular Justice, and extreme wounds he suffered on the Infinite Succor mission. Because of this, he would have heard of the "Demon" from surviving Covenant troops, thus starting his hatred of the Master Chief. Battle against the Heretics 's life means nothing to him, but the lives of his soldiers do.]] Rtas 'Vadumee was assigned to hunt down the Heretic leader, Sesa 'Refumee, on a gas mining platform hanging over the gas giant Threshold (it is during this first depiction of 'Vadumee that shows his color scheme is different from a standard Ultra). Joining him was the Arbiter, recently "sentenced" to this position by the High Council. Rtas 'Vadumee was to aid the Arbiter with his spec ops Elites and Grunts to "silence" the Heretic. Aboard a Phantom, he provided valuable reinforcements to the Arbiter as he progressed through the facility, including a greatly experienced Grunt Commander (Grunt Ultra). Eventually finding 'Refumee, they chased him into another part of the platform. 'Vadumee joined the Arbiter in his search on footThe Arbiter (Level). 'Vadumee forged a great friendship with the Arbiter throughout the events of Halo 2, initially he was distrustful towards the Arbiter as he had been branded with the Mark of Shame. However, the Arbiter gained his trust, and eventually, his respect. He was reminded of his previous encounter with the Flood by a familiar "stench", moments before running into a battle between the Heretics and the Flood (during this specific event, players can notice for the first time that 'Vadumee is an NPC that is immune from all harm and requires no special protection on the player's behalf). After clearing out the area of "parasites", he split up with the Arbiter to gain reinforcements. A short time later they further pursue 'Refumee until he locked himself behind an unbreakable energy barrier. Giving up, 'Vadumee was about to turn away when the Arbiter volunteered to cut the cables holding up the mine, possibly drawing out the fugitive. The Commander agreed, giving his partner his prized Energy Sword. Leaving the Arbiter to his work, 'Vadumee and his remaining forces evacuated in a Phantom, and returned to High Charity.The Oracle (Level) Changing of the Guard s speak of the Changing of the Guard.]] Back in High Charity, the Brutes were taking over the position of Honor Guard to the High Prophets only due to the fact that Master Chief had killed the Prophet of Regret and none of the Honor Guard Elites or the Grunts could stop him; despite only being an Ultra, Rtas 'Vadumee's role as Special Operations Commander of The Covenant afforded him the luxury of speaking directly to the High Prophets of Truth and Mercy themselves. While speaking with them, he expressed his disdain to the Prophets of Truth and Mercy. Rtas 'Vadumee was disgusted by this radical switch in tradition and customs. However, the Prophet of Truth refused to hear any complaints and grievances, and then sent Rtas 'Vadumee and his two Elites away. Before he left, Rtas 'Vadumee swore to relay the Prophets' decision to the council. As he left, the Prophet of Truth whispered to himself, "Politics, how tiresome."Sacred Icon (Level) cinematics As he was leaving, he gave the Arbiter a friendly nod, a visible sign of respect and trust for the Arbiter. The Search for the Sacred Icon Soon afterward, 'Vadumee was involved in the operation against the Flood and the UNSC Marines, to render aid to the Arbiter as he searched for the Activation Index deep inside the Quarantine Zone on Delta Halo. 'Vadumee landed to the Quarantine Zone in an Orbital Insertion Pod but was separated from his squad during the fall. He held the Covenant camp at the foot of the Sentinel Wall alone until his squad and the Arbiter joined him. Afterward, 'Vadumee left in a Phantom to command the Elite assault towards the Library. Later, he rejoined the Arbiter in a Spectre and helped him push through a Flood barricade to access one of the Gondolas that were the only way to enter the Library. 'Vadumee stayed behind to hold off the Flood while the Arbiter took the Gondola to reach the Activation Index. Deactivating Halo Word got out that the Prophet of Truth had his hands on the Sacred Icon and the Oracle and was going to begin the Great Journey. Commandeering a Wraith, 'Vadumee spotted a Scarab walker outside a Brute encampment. Making his way along the coast, a surprised 'Vadumee met up with the Arbiter, this time on a quest to find the Icon before Installation 05 could be activated. From the Arbiter, he learned of the murder of the Council and the treachery of the Brutes. The Elites were interrupted by the arrival of Tartarus' Phantom and its escorts as they entered the Control Room. Wishing to avenge their fallen brothers, 'Vadumee and the Arbiter attacked them by surprise and met up with a squad of Hunters and other Elites. There, 'Vadumee split up with the Arbiter again and was not present when he escorted Sgt. Johnson to the Control Room. It is unknown exactly what happened to him, though it is assumed he attempted to take back a Covenant CCS-class Battlecruiser that was hovering a distance from the battle area, as the last line spoken by 'Vadumee was "Then, I'm going to take the Cruiser back!"The Great Journey (Level) It may be that he gave the command of the Cruiser to another high-ranking Elite as he appears in Halo 3 with the Assault Carrier Shadow of Intent. Second Battle of Earth Rtas 'Vadum took on the role of a Ship Master (technically a Fleet Master) in the Separatist Fleet during the Second Battle of Earth. He came to the aid of the humans by glassing "half a continent", as put by Lord Terrence Hood, to destroy the infestation of the Flood. 'Vadum stated that since the parasite is so dangerous, that one spore can destroy an entire species, that he would have glassed the entire planet to contain the parasite, had the Arbiter not given him the counsel not to, and instead, to glass only the city of Voi. He later joined the Arbiter, John-117, 343 Guilty Spark, Lord Terrence Hood and Commander Miranda Keyes when a message from Cortana was found in the crashed Flood ship. During his first appearance in Halo 3, players can notice 'Vadum wearing a combination of armors, with the helmet of the combat armor and the shoulders and chest area of the assault armor. Battle of Installation 00 A Major Elite navigator advising the Ship Master. 'Vadum went through the portal to participate in the Battle of Installation 00 in space, fighting off Brute ships while the Arbiter, John-117, and Sgt. Johnson searched for the Cartographer of the Ark (it's during this time that 'Vadum is depicted as one of the only Elites to address John-117 as "Spartan", instead of "Demon"). This is an example of his tactical and commandering prowess as he manages to defeat a Brute led fleet 3 times larger than his own. After locating the Prophet of Truth, 'Vadum led the assault on the Barrier Towers from the Shadow of Intent, bombarding the shield with plasma torpedoes. After the barrier was deactivated, 'Vadum moved the ship over the Citadel and prepared to destroy it, but was knocked off-course by High Charity appearing out of slipspace. 'Vadum's ship was incapacitated and left the task of killing Truth to the Arbiter. 'Vadum then gathered all human and Elite forces on the ship and returned to Earth through The Portal. 'Vadum was last seen aboard the Shadow of Intent after the end of the war, where he gave the Arbiter the command of the ship and stated that he would like to see his own world to know that it is safe. The carrier then departed for Sanghelios. Personality Rtas 'Vadum is known for being a quick, smart, and extremely tactical thinker, an unparalleled fighter with an Energy Sword, and an overall excellent leader. He is eager to exact revenge on the Brutes after the Great Schism, and has a great respect for the Arbiter. He usually speaks in a formal tongue, but this is true for most Elites. In time Rtas 'Vadum begins to have respect for the Spartans, John-117 in particular. It is noted that Rtas 'Vadum becomes more calm in Halo 3, as he spends less time fighting on the ground and spends more time fighting in space. He has a general hate for the humans and the "Demon" in Halo 2, but it seems he can adapt, as in Halo 3, he reserves greater admiration for the humans, saying such things as "Not bad, Spartan, I saw that explosion from orbit." Though he pledges much respect for the humans, he is still willing to argue with Hood on matters regarding both the Covenant and Flood threat, as put when he originally planned to glass the entire planet Earth, not because of the general hatred he once had towards the humans, but to protect the rest of the galaxy from infection. Trivia *Rtas 'Vadum only has his right jaws after his 2 left jaws were cut off by one of his Flood-infected allies. *There is an interesting glitch in Halo 2 which allows you to make 'Vadum fly through the air, being eaten by spores. To read more, go here. *Rtas 'Vadum is often called "Half-Jaw" by dedicated fans, because he literally has only half of his jaw and because he was not given a name in Halo 2 *'Vadum is one of only three Elite NPCs shown carrying his weapon in his left hand, at least once (the others are a Spec Ops Elite in the level "The Oracle" and the Arbiter in a cut scene also from the Oracle). This occurs during the level Quarantine Zone, in which he leaves the Arbiter to do battle with the Flood, saying "On your way, Arbiter. I'll deal with these beasts." *'Vadum is the only Elite to feature the "Eye Glitch", when he uses Active Camo, his green eyes are still visible even though his body is not. It is only seen on the Arbiter level titled, The Oracle. *'Vadum is one of the only Elites, the other being the Arbiter, to call John-117 "Spartan" rather than "Demon". *In Halo 2, no matter what you try, Rtas 'Vadum will not die, like Sgt. Johnson. *If you get the Grunt Birthday Party Skull and take down Rtas 'Vadum's shields and aim a weapon at his head, he won't die but will jump up and down in every explosion. The same is true for Sergeant Johnson. that looks very much like Rtas 'Vadum due to the missing mandibles.]] *An Elite body identical to that of Rtas 'Vadum can be found just inside the crashed, Flood-infested ship on the level Floodgate in Halo 3, with the same white armor permutations and missing both his left mandibles. There is also one missing three mandibles,and a third with assault armor on but with the fins of Combat armor as well. *On The Ark, when you move into the area with the crashed Pelican, you can hear 'Vadum ordering commands. *Joyride Studios had originally planned to produce Rtas 'Vadumee Action Figures in the eighth series of the Halo 2 8-inch figures, but the production was canceled because they felt it was pointless to release another Elite figure with a different paint job. *Rtas 'Vadum is the only Elite in the Halo 3 Campaign to have a combination of different armor permutations: Combat helmet with Assault chest plate and shoulder pads. *In the Halo 3 level The Ark, a Brute can be heard calling Rtas 'Vadum 'Half-jaw' over a radio in a downed Phantom. *Rtas 'Vadum has only been seen wielding a plasma rifle in two levels in Halo 2 which are The Great Journey and Quarantine Zone. *If you push him down the the elevator in the level The Oracle while the elevator is moving down he will reappear from where he stayed. *In the levels where you encounter Sesa 'Refumee he often leaves you and then follows when reinforcements arrive for the Arbiters aid . *There is a glitch on The Oracle that can make Rtas Vadum fly. To perform it kill your allies and proceed where you first meet the flood, lower his shield, destroy the dead combat forms, and hide. The flood infection forms will crawl all over him, and somtimes make him float in the air. Production Notes *"Rtas 'Vadum" was voiced by Robert Davi in Halo 2 and also in Halo 3. *The Rtas 'Vadum model for Halo 2 was created by Marcus R. Lehto. Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Elites (Characters)